No te conozco, pero te amo
by florchu.izaguirre
Summary: es una hirtoria de amor que transurre en mucho lugares del mundo espero les guste y ya se que no es elmejor resumen pero soy pesima escribienolos jejeje
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.  
Introducción.

pov narradora.

kagome higurashi es una chica de 19 años nacida en japon pero tarsladada a londres inglterra seis años despues de su nacimiento por varias causas.  
kagome es una joven muy hermosa tiene el cabello largo hasta la cintura y es de color negro azabache con algunos reflejos en azul, sus ojos son de color chocolate los cuales siempre tienen una mirada indiferente, pero en ocasiones como lo será esta tendran un cambio y comenzaran a mirar las cosas desde otro punto de vista uno mas... dulce y comprensible ya que su sueño se ara realidad. este sueño es de conocer al amor de su vida pero ella no sabe un cual es porque todavia sueña con ese principe azul que la amara toda la vida.

(recuerdan lo de los ojos porque van a tener una nueva mirada... bueno pues qui va)

kagome al ser una soñadora incurable comienza a sentir una vacio en su corazon ya que su novio no era ese tan adorado principe azul que ella queria pueto que koga shiutsen solo esta interesado en la gran fortuna de kagome al ser ella la heredera de la cadena de hoteles shikon. normalmente kagome tiene una mirada fria y desinteresada pero en estos ultimos dias ya no sera asi porque una gran noticia ara que kagome conozca a inuyasha un gran amigo de ella y su NOVIO¡ ( ya se van a enterar de a que me refiero con novio) solo que ella no recuerda su promesa con el pero a diferencia de ella inuyasha recuerda cada momento vivido junto a su kag y sin mencionar que su promesa y lo que sello su promesa no son mas que ercordados todo el tiempo en su mente.


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a mi nueva compañera. Inu pov's: Recuerdo que era un día como cualquier otro y yo por desgracia tenía que ir al colegio. Bajando las escaleras de mi recamara para dirigirme a desayunar recordé que hoy tendríamos una nueva compañera ella si mal lo recuerdo venia de estados unidos por intercambio colegial o algo así pero para ser el primero en darle la bienvenida decidí en comprarle un regalo para que ya comenzara a sentirse como en su casa o más bien se sienta acogida por su nuevo grupo de compañeros o que por lo menos ya sintiere que ya tiene un amigo. Subí a mi cuarto y fui a buscar el regalo el cual se encontraba en mi mesita de noche lo tome y guarde en mi bolso, mire la hora y ya no había tiempo de desayunar así que lo aria en el camino como todos los días de escuela salude a mis padres, izayoi e inu no taisho, y me digne a ir al colegio sabiendo que llegaría tarde y eso me traería problemas. Llegue casi sin aire y a punto de perder el conocimiento a causa de mi carrera desde mi casa al colegio; sabiendo yo muy bien que habían unas 35 cuadras de diferencias entre estas y la institución, pero mi terquedad causo mi inconsiencia total. Lo último que recuerdo fue ver a una muchacha de ojos chocolate diciendo cosas que en el momento no entendía. Fin inu pov's. Inuyasha taisho un joven de 17 años, estudiante de la secundaria I.S.P.N (instituto secundario privado nisishaki), un joven de cabellos plateados como la luna y ojos dorados cual oro líquido; un carácter altanero y descortés, dulce y cariñoso cuando lo quiere pero por desgracia a su lado dulce y romántico lo tiene muy escondido y lo muestra cuando es necesario. En la enfermería… -disculpe el joven se encuentra bien?- Comento una joven rompiendo el silencio de la habitación en la que se encontraba un ojidorado desmayado. -oh si querida el está muy bien… disculpa… tu eres la nueva estudiante de intercambio?- -si como es que se dio cuenta?- -por tu acento querida, hola mi nombre es kaede- -Hi my name is Kagome, I'm sorry but I don't talk very well in Spanish- -Don't worry I talk in English too- -Oh great¡ but the guy, he's ok?- -Yes my little girl he's ok, come with and help me- -Ok- - I need you talk in Spanish ok?- -Well… ok I try- -bien mi niña ahora ten pasa esto por la nariz de inuyasha y el despertara- -inuyasha? Así se llama? Qué lindo nombre además debo decir que él es un muchacho muy lindo- -jejeje muy pequeña ahora despertemos a tu nuevo compañero así podrán regresar al aula de clases ¿sí?- -está bien… aquí vamos- Y tomando el algodón embebido en alcohol la pelinegra lo paso por la nariz del ojidorado causando en este una mueca de asco por tan fuerte olor y despertándolo muy exaltado. -perdón lo siento te hice daño?- - no está bien no te hagas problema, eso si tu nombre es…- -ah lo siento me llamo Kagome higurashi y tu eres inuyasha…- -taisho, inuyasha taisho oye cómo me conoces?- -la enfermera me lo dijo y hablando de ella donde esta?- -seguro se fue oye eres nueva no?- -si jeje, oye kaede me dijo que tú eras mi compañero de clases y nada mas- -si jeje yo soy no solo tu compañero de clases si no que también te sientas conmigo ya que siempre me he sentado solo por un tema de comodidad pero me dijeron que una linda señorita se iva a sentar junto a mí y más me valía ser bueno con ella-. Dijo inuyasha estando muy cerca del rostro de su compañera. Tanto que casi hubo un roce de sus labios pero ese casi fue roto por la joven de ojos chocolate la cual sin tener razon aparente unio sus labios con los del ojidorado el cual correspondio sin pensarlo dos veces; dejandose llevar por la situacion tomo a kagome por la muñeca y la atrajo mas a su cuerpo abrazando con su mano libre la cintura de la chica causando por reaccion que esta lo abrazara por el cuello enredando sus finos dedos en lo cabellos de inuyasha. El peliplateado comenzo a profundizar cada vez mas el beso hasta que en un momento ya ninguno podia repirar y la traicionera falta de aire se presento en escena haciendo que dejaran su beso aun inconcluso. Pero ninguno de los dos queria terminar con lo que ya se habia empezado asi que despues de esa escena se podria decir que se dejo en claro muy en claro que ellos aunque sean completos extraños no sabian como pero se amaban. Y no solo eso si no que tambien sentian una calidez muy linda al momento de unir sus labios como si ya se conociesen... 


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3.  
¿De dónde te conozco?...  
Inu pov's  
Recuerdo inuyasha  
Es de noche ya casi deben ser las once o doce. Aun no tengo sueño, por el solo hecho de que esa muchacha se había adueñado de mi juicio y mi pensar. Seguro se deben estar de quien hablo y a que me refiero, bueno es fácil de explicar hoy conocí a una chica de unos quince años; si quince era su edad. Ella me dijo que venía de vacaciones y se quedaría un mes y que era o más bien es de EEUU, suerte la mía que había decidido estudiar ingles en esa rara academia, su nombre era Kagome higurashi aun no comprendo del todo que fue lo que paso pero si se que con solo verla a los ojos quedo enamorado y así fue. Me enamore perdidamente de ella.  
Las cuatro semanas que Kag se quedó se hicieron eternas para mi suerte ya que el hecho de saber que ella solo se quedaría un mes me mataba; por eso fue que aproveche cada minuto al máximo con Kag.  
Faltaba tres días para la partida de Kag y yo ya me empezaba a deprimir así que Kag me dijo que debía hacer una llamada y que por favor la esperara en el estacionamiento del hipermercado Nishishima y que lleve mi billetera.  
Paso una hora y Kag aun no llegaba y me comencé a preocupar entonces me decidí por llamarla pero cuando estaba marcando el numero una mano muy delicada se poso sobre mi teléfono interrumpiendo mi escritura; cuando alcé la cabeza me encontré con que era ella; la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida pero esta vez su sonrisa era distinta a la de todos los días esta deslumbraba felicidad y su mirada algo de picardía pero le reste importancia y le pregunte si entrabamos y así lo hicimos.  
Una botella de coca-cola, una pizza grande, un pote de 3 litros de helado y muchas películas de terror fue nuestra forma de celebrar algo que Kag hasta ahora aun no me dice y que según ella me dirá apenas lleguemos a mi casa.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos desde que salimos del mercado y llegamos a mi casa fui a la cocina y puse a calentar la pizza mientras Kag elegía la película que íbamos a ver, de paso ya que me encontraba en la cocina guarde el helado en el frízer y una vez lista la pizza la corte y puse en un plato. Llegue junto con mi amiga y nos dedicamos a ver la película, como a mitad de película Kag se sobre salto y me termino por abrazar muy fuerte poniendo mis mejillas tan rojas que era posible verlas en la penumbra en la que estábamos. Deben haber pasado 15 minutos y yo no me resistí y tome el rostro de ella en mis manos y me acerque lentamente hasta unir nuestros labios en un beso en el cual yo solo podía pensar en no hacerle daño nunca y que por favor acepte con esta muestra de mi amor por ella que sea mi novia y yo creo que así fue porque no tardo mucho en corresponderme, nos separamos un poco para respirar y yo me arme de valor y solo un ``te amo ´´ pude articular a lo que Kag respondió con un beso y un ``yo también´´.

Fin recuerdo inuyasha.


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:

Un viaje, una complicación.

-¿¡como que te vas de viaje un mes!-

-¡ves inuyasha por eso es que no te quería decir nada porque sabía que te enfadarías!-

-no, no estoy enfadado estoy decepcionado-

-¡como que decepcionado! ¡Dime porque decepcionado!-

-porque no puedo creer que no confiaras en mí para algo tan importante kagome por eso es que estoy decepcionado-

-inuyasha solo será un mes y tú muy bien sabias que esto pasaría porque yo ya te había contado acerca de mi viaje-

-sí, pero nunca dijiste que era porque te irías a vivir con tu padre-

-pero solo es un mes porque desde que se separaron no lo he visto, ¿puedes entender?-

-está bien…-

-ahhhh gracias inuya…-

-pero…-

-pero que inuyasha-

-pero yo voy contigo-

-porque quieres venir inu-

-porque soy tu novio y me gustaría conocer a tu padre solo por eso-

-¡khe! está bien pero no molestaras y no aras nada inadecuado ¿está bien?-

-OK, pero yo elijo avión y pago los boletos-

-pero…-

-pero nada linda, si vas irás bajo mis condiciones-

-pero…- pero cuando la pelinegra quiso objetar la decisión de su novio un beso cálido y tierno calló sus palabras dejando en claro que sería como él decía o no habría viaje y para poder decir que kagome estaba de acuerdo la joven debía corresponder aquella muestra de afecto y así lo izo quedando todo en claro y acabando las discusiones.

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquella pequeña gran discusión y dos jóvenes se encontraban abordando un avión hacia DC, EEUU, claro que en clase privada por lo cual no había fila y la de clase normal era un lio.

La joven pareja subió al avión con destino a estados unidos, para sobre volar el océano pacifico durante un vuelo de cindo horas las cuales no serian desaprovechadas por ellos. Las horas pasaban y kagome e inuyasha comenzaban a aburrirse a sobre manera ya que el ``veo-veo´´ se vuelve aburrido despues de jugarlo unas cuatro casi cinco horas (no me pregunten como pero elos se divertian jugando al veo veo en un avion jjejeje yo creo que porq arian demasiadas bromas. perdon no me salgo mas del fic).

Pasando del aburrimiento en el que se convirtio el ``veo-veo´´ ambos jovenes comenzaban a preguntarse que podian hacer y asi comenzaron a proponer ideas.

-que te parece si jugamos al domino en mi celular- pregunto una pelinegra ya muy cansada y aburrida.

-no, vamos a caminar un rato por el avión-

-como digas pequeña-

-te amo sabes ¿sabes?-

-no ni enterado pero supongo me lo puedes decir-

-claro...- y acercando sus rotros poco a poco unieron sus labios en un tireno beso demostrando en ese acto de afecto cuanto se amaban y querían. Se separaron lentamente mirandose a los ojos quedando cada vezmas enamorados con la mirada uno del otro.

Pasaron esas 15 horas de viaje de en las cuales inuyasha ya kagome durmieron plácidamente ya que su paseo por el avion se canceló porque unos 5 minutos despues de que ambos se sentaran y acomodaran juntos se quedaron profundamente dormidos ignorando todo lo que su alrededor sucedía.

Mientra inuyasha dormia kagome se levanta lentamente recordando con quien estaba asi que solo se decidió por quedarse mirandolo, cosa que a el oijidorado no le gustaba en lo aboluto porque se sentia muy odio y pesar se levantó empuñando su mano para darle un coscorrón a quien lo observaba tan fijamente y había interrumpido su sueño; solo que cuando le estaba por propitar tremendo puño a la persona antes por reflejo ve quien es y con una sonrisa, unas mejillas sonrojadas y aflojando la mano miró con arrepentimiento a su amada lo cual ella notó.

-que te sucede porque me miras así-

-no es nada solo que estaba molesto porque sentí que alguien me miraba y uando me di cuenta que eras tu me arrepentí de lo que estaba por hacer-

-no te preocupes inu esta todo bien solo que me preocupó tu mirada de arrepentimiento, pensé que cuando me miraste tu... tu...-

-yo... que -

-que tu te arrepentías de estar con migo y de hacer este viaje- dijo la azabache casi en un susurro, ahogando un sollozo de sufrimiento.

-¡No! ¡Jamás pensaría eso! por favor kag si tu sabes que yo te amo con mi vida, nunca vuelvas a decir una cosa así-

-esta...esta bien-

-prométemelo- sentenció inuyasha un tanto preocupado y levemente enojado por el pensar de su novia.

- lo prometo inu-

-te amo mucho mi vida-

-yo también- dijo esbosando una sonrisa causando en inuyasha una mirada que solo reflejaba ternura y mucho pero mucho amor.

**_``Sres. pasajeros en minutos ya aterrizaremos les pedimos por su seguridad que abrochen sus cinturones ya que podría haber turbulencia´´_**

-!hay que miedo¡ jamas me subí a un avión y encima me habia olvidado donde estabamos- djo en tono desesperado y casi gritando una azabache muy asustada.

-tranquila si estas con migo no te pasará nada-

-s..s..si- djo no muy convencida kagome pero recordando que su amado inuyasha siempre la protejería.

El avión descendio sin problemas en lo que inuyasha distraía a kag dando pequeños besos en sus labio y diciéndole cumplidos al oido lo que causaba un sonrojo muy notorio quedando como un tomate. Luego de que ambos bajaran del avión fueron por sus valijas pero en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto dosnde eran esperados por un chofer de la familia HIgurashi pero ninguno de los ahí presentes se imaginaba quien podria estar allí a punto de abordar un auro con destino a la casa de la azabache...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: ¡Tú!...

Camino al auto comiezo a escuchar una voz de un chico quien estaba llamando a kagome. Me moleste al volterme hacia atras y ver quien era el que la llamaba; era el muy estúpido de Koga Shiutsen. Juro que algún dia ese idiota va a terminar en mis manos, entonces por fin me podre vengar de él, jamás le perdonaré lo que me hizo. Pero ahora eso no eso lo importante, o importante ahora es saber porque demonios está llamando a mi novo cuando ni siquiera la deberia conocer, debo averiguar que es loque sucede entre este imbecil y mi linda kag.

-¡kagome!-

-¡kagome!-

-eh... ay no y ahora que ago...- dijo la azabache casi inaudible al ver quien la llamaba.

-¡kag!- dijo un joven de cabello marrón ojos celestes y un fisico inceible. ( jeje que babosa =P)

-¡koga!- grito finjiendo efusividad en sus palabras y tono de hablar- ¡que tal koga,que ha sido de tí!-

-bien todo tranquilo sabes... -pero antes de seguir vio a quien ella tomaba de la mano con cariño explotó y se vió obligado que hacía él con ella.

-kag porque el idiota de inuyasha esta con tigo y te toma de la mano-

-es...esp...espera koga, tu e inu ya se conocian?-

-si kagome este estupido y yo ya nos conociamos- dijo en tono retador y de forma intimidante un inuyasha que estaba a punto de salir de sus casillas.

-cállate bestia nadie pidio opinion tuya fue a mi a quien le pregunto-

-oigan chicos esto me esta empezando a confundir-

-si me premites amor te explico en casa lo que sucede aqui-

-claro,oye koga debemos irnos nos esperan y yo estoy bastante cansada por el viaje asi que hablamos en otra ocasion esta bien ?-

-lo que tu decidas linda kagome-

-vuelves a llamarla asi y juro que no conoces el sol de mañana-

-ok chicos, inu nos vamos ya-

-adiós koga un gusto volver a verte-

-te mato si te le acercas-

-no me subestimes idiota-

-Inuyasha vamos-

-si amor-

-estas advertido lobo sarnoso-

Dejando atras a koga la pareja luego de despedirse, koga e inuyasha forzosamente claro, ambos enamorados se dirigieron a la casa de la paliinegra para que pudieran vacionar un poco en el lugar de origen, en el lugar que acunó durante muchos años,hasta su regreso(el de kagome a japon),a una peliazabache que hasta hoy recibiria muchas noticias.y algo que ni ella se espera solo inuyasha sabe de que se trata.

La jornada avanzo lenta y calmada y una vez desempacadas sus pertenencias kagome e inuyasha bajaban de su recamara para poder cenar con el padre de la azabache.  
La cena se llevo a cabo tranquila hasta que un comentario de parte de Naraku (ese es el nombre del papa de kag pero creo q no lo mencione antes perdon de ser asi) puso tensión en el lugar...

-inuyasha...-

-si señor?-

-cual es el motivo de tu visita?- sentencio seriamente un hombre de cabello negro como el firmamento y brillante como la luna, con ojos verdes cual esmeralda y un fisico envidiable para un hombre de unos casi 43 años.

-bueno en realidad primero me gustaria presentarme... soy inuyasha taisho y he venido a pedrile que me de su bendicion para salir con su hija- el peliplata al terminar penso que el mundo se le venia encima y solo poda repetir en su mente ``tragame tierra, tragame tierra,tragame tierra...´´ hasta que un comentario del ``señor´´ lo saco de pensar.

-Inuyasha...he oido mucho de ti porque kag siempre me habla de ti...-dijo el hombre acariciando tiernamente con el dorso de su mano la mejilla de su hija.

- sin embargo yo no creo que too sea luz y flores por eso es que te dare una semana de prueba, si yo veo que en una semana es todo como mi hija dice te dare mi bendicion pero por ahora necesito que cuides de ella por dos semanas mientras me voy de viaje; ten en cuenta inuyasha que te estoy dejando a tu cargo a mi mas presiada posecion mi hija lo mas importante del mundo para mi eso sera solo una parte de tu pruba mientras yo no estoy dos semanas mi hija me llamara a diario y me dira como te has comportado y claro que lo ara sin mentirporque cuando miente rie entonces me dare cuenta, esta estoclaro taisho?-

-si señor... digo naraku...digo señor-

en un susurro aloido de inuyasha...- tranquilo amor veras que todo saldra bien mi padre parte en 10 minutos hacia el aeropuerto y la casa queda para nosotros solos-

-que insinuas pequeña?- dijo seductoramente y tambien al oido de la joven.

Tal y como kagome lo dijo su padre pasados 10 minuos ya se encontraba camino al aeropuerto con todo ya la puerta tras de si kagome miro con lujuria a su ojidorado y luego de caminar solo unos pasos hacia el ambos se dirigieron a su habitacion.

Luego de haber cerrado la puerta tras de si inuyasha abrazo a kagome por la citura comenzando a besar su cuello causando pequeños suspiros en la aludida; sin soltarla ni un segundo la llevo al estilo nupcial hacia su recamara donde comenzo a deshacerse de la ropa de la joven.

Sin quedar atras la azabache tambien comenzo a quitar la ropa del peliplata dejandolo solo con sus boxers, sonriendo arrogante inuyasha con facilidad dejo a kagome en ropa interior y alejandose de ella solo unos milimetros se tomo un momento para apreciarla y mirar con detenimiento su escultural cuerpo de angel a lo cual la susodicha al notar la mirada ambarina y penetrante de el sobre su cuerpo se sonrojo furiosamente lo cual hizo que el ojidorado sonriera maliciosamente.

Beso nuevamente los labios de la joven saboreandolos sabiendo muy bien que de esos carnosos labios jamas se saciaria; separandose para respirar la azabache lo giro y quedando el a espaldas de la cama lo empujo para luego quedar ella sobre el tomando asi el contro sobre el masculino cuerpo que se encontraba bajo ella. Con movimientos sexys comenzo a quitarse las ultimas prendas que quedaban en su cuerpo dando un espectaculo fascinate para inuyasha; comenzo bajando los breteles de su corpiño para luego quitar cmpletamente la prenda dejando al descubrto sus senos perfectos causando un tiron en el miembro del joven, al momento de quietrase su braga inuyasha no lo aguanto mas y la giro de modo que el quedara sobre ella y con un habil movimiento quito la ultima prenda que cubria a la joven. Perdido en el aroma de la piel de kagome no se dio cuenta cuando esta le quito stambien la ultima prenda que a el lo cubria dejando al descubierto la gran ereccion de inuyasha.  
Cada roce con su intimidad era una tortura para kgome.

-por..favor-dijo cortando el beso kagome-por favor...hazlo-

-¿segura princesa?-

-muy...segura-dijo jadeante

y sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo en ella haciendo que ella clavara sus uñas en la espalda de el y escondiera su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

-estas...¿estas bien? -

-si... solo quedate un minuto asi-

Y luego de acostumbrarse a esa sensacion en su cuerpo instintivamente movio sus caderas hacia arriba dando a entender que podia proseguir. Comenzo con un vaiven suave y lento y a medda que kagome suspiraba y gemia mas las embestidas ivan aumentando en furza y velocidad. Llgaron al climax juntos y solo un beso fue suficiente para que inuyasha depositara su semilla en ella para luego quedar ambos dormidos pero no sin antes inuyasha haberse dado vuelta y recostado a su kagome en su pecho para descansar.

El sol de la mañana se comenzaba a verse por la ventana y el primero en despertarse es inuyasha.

-mmmmm...que sueño; ah? que sused...- pero al ver quien era la joven que estaba recostada y durmiendo placidamente en su pecho sonriio con dulzura la acomodo a su lado para que siguiera durmiendo y el pudiese acearse y tambien preparar el desayuno para su dulce kagome y laro que tambien para él.

-mmmmm...inu...yasha?- dijo muy dormida aun la pelinegra luego de bajar haia la cocina y encontrarse con un inuyasha cocinando y lo que mas le sorprendio fue el hecho de que no se quemase y que oliera bien ya que ella no creia que tuviese tan buena mano para la cocina.

-buenos dias pequeña- dijo besando con ternura a su novia

-que cocinas?-

-el desayuno-almuerzo-

-eh? como que desayuno y almuerzo-

-jajaja sabes que ve a vestirte...-

-estoy vestida- dijo haciendo pucheros y tambien riendo

-si pero mejor ponte ropa que no sea la mia porque te ves demasiado tentadora vestida as solo con mi camisai-

-y que estoy en mi casa y yo pue...- pero seguir habando fue inutil porque un beso tierno y romantico regalado a los labios de la azabache por parte del ojidorado no se lo permitió.Sin dejar de basarla la cargo para llevarla a la habitacion; una vez dentro corto el beso y la miro con ojos deseosos y besando tirnamente su mejilla dijo en su oido

-vistete o no hay desayuno-almuerzo para ti-

-que malo eres inuyasha-

-si lo se ahora vistete o te encierro aqui hasta que estes desente porque no creas que te dejare salir a la calle vestida no de ninguna forma-

-eh? calle? que te traes inuyasha taisho?-

-nada, nada en lo absoluto jeje-

Y luego de que kagome se vistiera e inuyasha terminara de preparar la comida ambos comieron y luego salieron a caminr para que inuyasha pudiese conocer un poco.

-que te parece hasta ahora el recorrido- dijo kag esperanzada de que le puediese gustar por lo menos una parte de EEUU ya que se lo veia muy distrado durante el vaje.

-es muy lindo-dijo desinterasadamente causando enojo y decepcion en la azabache.

-pues si no te gusta podemos volver a casa total de todos modos ya se supone que debamos volver- finalizo la oracion con mas enojo de que con el que la habia comenzado pero esto no paso por alto por Inuyasha de forma que para contentarla la jalo de la muñeca atrayendola a el para quedar frente a frente.

-que es lo que haces- pergunto aun con enojo en sus palabras la de ojos chocolate

-nada solo admiro tu hermoso rostro y...- comenzo abesar lenta y pausadamente los labios de los cules juro jamas podra sacierse siendo respondido de la misma forma por ella a quien ya se le habia olvidado porque era que estaba enojada con quien le regalaba besos y caricias tan romanticas dignas de una dama tan fina y delicada como el solia decirle en sus citas. Corto el beso esa tan molesta falta de aire dejando ver una hermosa escena de dos jovenes enamorados parados en el mediio de la calle peatonal abrazados mirandose como si no hubiese un mañana con un hermoso y romantico atardecer tras ellos.

-que te parece si volvemos a la casa y te cocino algo rico- hablo con tono sereno inuyasha

-claro,me encantaria-

Y de esta forma ambos volvieron a la casa pero esta vez el escenario seria diferente porque al llegar a la esquina donde se concentraba una multitud una persona se encontraba entre todos estos completamente lastimado con prte de su cuerpo bastante ensangrentado...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Celos y... ¿algo mas?

inu pov's

Llegamos a una esquina en la que vimos a mucha gente concentrada mirando algo como si hubiese pasado algo.

Luego de acercarnos lo suficiente para ver y claro despues de haber pedido pedido permiso para pasar pudimos ver de quien se trataba era una joven de cabello plateado como el mio con la diferencia que el de ella estaba un poco sucio al estar manchado con su sangre. De inmediato luego de ver la escena vi a kagome que me miraba preocupada y llamamos a una ambulacia ya que nos dijeron que aun no la habian llamado en ese momento no comprendia la incompetitividad de los alli presentes ya que solo miraban y nadie hacia nada luego de marcar al 911 levante de forma nupcial a la joven y la recoste sobre mis rodillas y me fije que tuviese pulso y de cuanto era este al parecer el curso que tome en japon de primeros auxilios por fin daba sus frutos. Pasaron unos 10 minutos luego de que llamamos a la ambulancia y luego de otros 5 minutos mas esta llego la cargaron en la camilla y uno de lo enfereros supo quien era yo por el parecido que hay en nuestros padres es por eso que me dijo:-joven inuyasha porfavor acompañenos debemos hacerle algunas preguntas de lo ocurrido- a lo que yo solo mire a la persona a mi lado y ella solo asintio y juntos nos fuimos para que nos interrogaran sobre lo ocurrido por desgracia no pudimos decir mucho ya que nosotros llegamos luego que todos los alli presentes.

Decidimos quedarnos en la habitacion de la chica para preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido y con el permiso de lo medicos ambos pasamos la noche en el hospital ya que por alguna razon esa chica se me hacia conocida de alguna parte y sentia como que ella era algo mio no lo se un familiar o algo asi en fin despues de acormodarnos los dos juntos la primera en dormirse fue kagome mientras que yo solo la abrazaba y miraba preocupado a la chica que parecia dormir placidamente en aquella camilla de hospital.

fin inu pov's

El sol de la mañana se asomaba por la ventana conmucha lentitud y timidez ya que sus rayos no alcanzabam a alumbrar todo; y entre ese hermoso momento una parejita de enamorados se encontraba dormida abrazados cariñosamente sin percatarse de que una joven de cabello plateado con mechas fucsia largo hasta la cintura con ojos verdes esmeralda miraba extrañada la situacion sin entender mucho de lo que sucedia, intento unas tres veces levantarse de la cama pero todo intento le fue fallido ya que el agudo dolor que sentia en todo su pecho la obligaba a recostarse nuevamente; rendida ante el dolor giro la cabeza a su derecha para seguir observando a la pareja que yacia aun dormida sin darse cuenta cuanto ella envidiaba la felicidad que esos dos emanaban. Lentamente el primero en levantarse fue inuyasha y con una sonrisa que solo mosytraba amor tomo elrostro de su dormida novia y beso suave y entamente los labios de ella; sin abrir sus ojos sorprendida ya que sabia de quien se trataba por el dulce sabor de sus labios correspodio el beso de la misma forma hasa que en un momento se sintio observada y corto el beso dejando a inuyasha con una cara de menso muy divertida mientras ella miraba entre celosa y confundida a una joven de ojos esmeralda que miraba muy sorprendida aquella escena; y en cuanto el ojidorado volteo hacia donde su novia miraba se sonrojo furiosamente y tartamudenado pregunto quien era ella...

-ho...hola...como te llamas?-

-miku y ustedes quienes son y porque se besaban frente a mi y porque tu novia tiene una cara de te mato-

-eh?... kagome?... -

-eh? si inu? que pasa-

-nada pero porque la miras asi a miku-

-como que miku?...ya te sabes su nombre que rapido eres inuyasha taisho- dijo entre enojada y sarcastica lo cual no paso por alto de ninguno de los dos presentes

-eh...amor?...kag estas...celosa? pero si nisiquiera la conoces-

-sabes que me voy no me quedare a que mi novio me diga celosa; hmp¡- y dando un portaso se dirigio a la cafeteria del hospital.

-bueno te soy franco y sincero miku no se que le pasa pero luego lo arreglaremos si te debo preguntar algo y es que te paso; pero antes me presento soy inuyasha taisho y es un placer conocerte-

-igualmente inuyasha, bueno en realidad no recuerdo muho de lo que sucedio-

-sabes aunque sea minimo lo que recuerdes ayuda son tal de poder ayu...dar...te- pero sus ultimas palabras fueron muy dificiles de pronunciar ya que noto que en su cuello colgaba una cadenita de oro con un ije de estrella con la insignia de los taisho el mismo que el hace mucho le regalo a su novia kagome y a su prima justo antes de que se marcharan de su vida por mucho mucho tiempo.

flash back kagome:

en el aeropuerto un joven de unos 9 años se encontraba estatico por el beso que le fue robado su primer beso y se lo dio quien el mas pareciaba su dulce kagome; luego de que se separaran sus rostro el joven saco de su bolsillo una cajita dorada con una K a forma de cierre; luego de destrabar la cerradura saco de esta cajita una cadenita de oro con la insignia de los taisho yuna de los higurashi a su lado se la coloco en el cuello de la niña y con un ultimo beso se despido para luego verla alejarse por el pasillo del avion.

fin flash back kagome.

flash back miku:

luego de una gran discusion entre los padres de inuyasha y miku ambos niños se encontraban escondidos bajo una mesa a la cual se metieron debajo casi de inmediato al escuchar el tremendo revuelo que se armaba entre sus padres mientras que su hermanastro sesshomaru se iva a casa de su novia dejando solos a los hermanastros asustados. Despues de un ultimo grito femenino salio una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos plateados ojos esmeralda y con lagrimas en su rostro llamo de un grito a su hija y con un solo vamos ambos jovenes que salieron juntos al oir el nombre de la niña la pequeña entendio que ese era el adios entre su hermano y ella porque aunque fuesen hijos del mismo padre pero no de madre ellos tenian un vinculo dehermanos verdaderos; luego de que juntaran sus pertenencias ambas ojvenes se dirigian a la puerta mientras que un inuyasha muy dolido las miraba alejarse se le ocurrio darle el collar que le habian regalado en su cumpleaños el cual tenia escrito ``taisho´´ decidio que se lo daria para que no la olvidara y con un simple espera le regalo aquel objeto para que siempre la recosrdase.

fin flash back miku.

-inuyasha ? que te pasa?-

-de...de... de donde sacaste ese collar- dijo mas ordenando una respuesta inmediata mas que preguntando amablemente

-me la regalo mi hermanastro a quien yo estimba mucho pero eso fue hace...-

- hace 12 años-

-si... co...como lo supiste-

-porque yo te lo di- dijo cabiz baja el peliplata que estaba muy atonito por lo ocurrido

-es...espera tu...inu...ya...sha-

-miku me recuerdas?-

-como olvidarte hermano- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir.

-no; no puedo creer que seas tu miku ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste-

-ahora uqe lo nombras ya se que fue lo que ocurrio hace rato-

-eh? de uqe hablas?-

-del accidente tontito; no cambias inu sigues siendo muy distraido-

-la vida de colgado es dificil sabes? jeje-

-bueno ahora que recuerdo te dire lo que paso para no preocuparte hermanito-

-dime-

-bueno me estaba bañanado cuando sonomi celular indicandome que tenia un mensaje lo tome de al lado mio y lei que decia que era de mi mama decia ``vi a tu hermano en el muelle con una chica´´; luego de leer me enjuegue y me diriji a mi auto y cuando iva llegando al muelle se me cruzo un perro y yo venia demasiado rapido y distraida entonces para evitarlo frene de golpe y doble chocando automaticamente con el arbol de la esquina y fue ahi donde senti mi pecho doler vi mi sangre y al acto me desmalle-

-...-

-inu que te sucede-

-...-

-injuyasha¡ que te pasa-

-es que no puedo creer que paso no me lo creo aun no me creo que te haya encontrado y que te hayas chocado-

-no te preocupes estoy bin ya casi no me duele nada; creo jeje-

-que bien, oye te molesta si voy a buscar kag y las presente y arreglo este mal ententido?-

-claro ve tranquilo de todos modos te haran salir porque alli viene la enfermera- dijo con una sonrisa sincera mirando en direccion hacia la puerta.

-nos vemos miku-

-adios inu-

Y cerrando la puerta tras de si comezo a pensar donde podria haber ido su novia y sin mucho mas se dirigio a la cafeteria ya que sabia que querria helado; pues eso era lo que comia cuando se molestaba o estaba triste.

Una vez dentro de la cafeteria inuyasha busco con la mirada a la azabache y con exito la encontro terminando de pagar el pote de yogurt de helado para luego dirigirse a algo muy parecido a un plaza solo que esta solo tenia bancos y una hermosa fuente de agua.

-señorita no le gustaria beber algo con migo?- dijo de espaldas a ella y con voz finjida

(sin darse vuelta)...-no gracias estoy bien; ademas tengo novio-

-y quien es el que no esta con usted; si es que puedo saber-

-inuyasha taisho el chico mas dulce e idiota que haya conocido-

(con su voz)...-sabes no pense jamas que me dijeras que soy dulce pero idiota- dijo sensualmente a su oido

-inu...ya...sha-

-lo siento mucho kag pero dejame que te eplique lo que sucedio-

-sta bien- dijo volteandose y entregandole una cucharita para que mientras hablaban comieran juntos

-ella es miku hatsune mi hermanastra, o sea hermana de sesshomaru lo recuerdas verdad?-

-si; sigue siendo frio y estoico como siempre?-

-jejeje si mas o menos rin lo ha cambiado mucho, sabes ya se casaron tienen un hijo; shippo, y se mudaron a españa-

-ahhhh que lindo es muy bueno saber que estan comunicados ya que para saberlo deben estarlo no?-

-claro jeje; pero volviendo al tema... bueno como te dije es mi hermanastra y a ella no la veo desde que somos niños un año despues de que tu te fuiste ella tambien se marcho-

-lo...lo siento no lo sabia; sabes que ahora que esta todo arreglado porque no vamos a verla y depaso le pido me perdone-

-descuida seguro que si- y toados de la mano comenzaron a caminar riendo sobre cualquier cosa y de cuando en cuando un beso dulce mostraba cuanto se vez frente a la puerta de la habitacion entraron y vieron que esta estaba vacia a lo cual le preguntaron a la enfermera dentro del cuarto que habia sucedido con la paciente que estaba alli y esta solo les dijo que estaba en el baño de daas ya que se habia ido a cambiar porque le habian dado el alta.

-que extraño que ya la dejen salir-

-si es muy extraño; inu?...-

-si?-

-porque nos dirigimos al baño?-

-porque tu vas a entrar para ver como esta mi hermana, yaque yo no puedo-

-aun no entiendo como es que aun soy tu novia-

-porque me amas- y al termino de la oracion tomo a kagome por la cintura y la beso dulcemente hasta que una inoportuna miku aparecio

-hola... interrumpo?-

-si bastante- dijo con tono de enojo inuyasha

-jaja no te preocupes de todos modos a inu ya se le pasa-

-jeje tienes razon;oigan quiero un helado vamos?-

- enrealidad no lo se porque recuerda debes llamar al señor kag y decirle que todo esta bien-

-es cierto hace dos dias no lo llamo,va a pensar que algo anda mal-

-ahhhh entonces mejor me voy a mi casa y mañana nos podemos juntar si es que quieren-

-me encataria- dijo la parejita en unison.

-entonces esta arreglado-

Luego de despedirse y arreglar los pormenores los tres tomaron caminos diferentes inuyasha y kagome hacia la casa de kagome y miku a la casa de ella.

En la casa de kagome...

-¡inuyasha!- dijo pegando un grito la azabache

-si amor...?- dijo con miedo de lo que su novia le pudiese hacer

-porque es que la cocina esta completamente sucia-

-es...que...porque...si ves...-

-inuyahsa no se te entiende nada porfavor ya me dices que es lo que hiciste para la cena que dejaste absolutamente todo hecho un asco; no puedo bañarme durante cinco minutos y ya haces un lio-

-ehhhhhh porque no pasas a la habitacion te pones la ropa que hay sobre la cama y bajas a cenar y te prometo que limpio; pero mañana- solo que esto ultimo fue mas dicho para el que para la pelinegra.

-esta bien pero te conviene que quede como yo la deje, osea limpia-

-o vamos tu no te puedes enojar cn migo si tu me amas-

-y eso que te puedo amar pero no soportar que seas sucio-

-hey¡ yo no hice nada y apurate que se enfria la comida-

-voy¡-

Luego de subir a la habitacion pudo ver sobre la cama un collar blanco con diamantes, al lado de este un par de aros que hacian juego y luego de estos un hermoso vestido blanco con encaje y brillo tambien blancos y por ultimo en el piso pudo divisar desde la puerta un par de sandalias de tiras plateadas con un taco aguja divino; luego de babearse unos diez minutos con el regalo de su novio se dispuso a vestirse. Una vez lista bajo a cenar y se encontro con un hermosisimo escenario.

La sala estaba completamente decorada como si fuese un restarant japones cino estrellas, la luz era siempre tenue pero no estaba socuro se podia ver perfectamente habia cuadros con arboles de sakura pintados al oleo y en la mesase podia apreciar un hermosisimo florero con rosas rojas y las infaltantes sakuras que adornaban y aromatizaban el lugar con su ulce aroma. Mientras kagome apreciaba con detalle como habia quedado su casa de la nada salio un inuyasha vestido de traje negro con el cabello recojido en una media cola que hacia ver su sortro mas lindo de lo que era marcando mas sus facciones.

Sin hacer sonido alguno abrazo por detras a la azabache y beso su mejilla para luego susurrar en su oido...

-te gusta?-

-me encanta, es bellisimo-

-que bien, entonces cenemos-

-esta bien-

Comenzaron con un platillo tipico de china (solo que fue adaptado al japon) el favoritode inuyasha; ramen. El ramen era como su debilidad era algo irresistible para el por lo que casi todo la cena se baso en charlas sin sentido alguno y bastante bastante ramen.

Terminada la cena inuyasha vendo lo ojos de kagome a una velocida desconocida aun por el hombre limpio todo lo usado y levantando de forma nupcial a su amada la llevo a hasta la recamara donde despues de quitar la venda de sus ojos la abrazo con mucho cariño, sorprendiendo a la joven, y luego de besarla y ser correspondido tomo sus manos se arrodillo frente a ella y dijo algo que e ese momento nadie esperaba.

-kagome, yo te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazon es por eso que quiero peirte que te... cases con migo-

-...- sin decir nada dejor caer por su sonrojada mejilla una gota de agua salada y cristalina qu no solo expresaba felicidad si no te que tambien bastante sorpresa ya que a ella jamas se le cruzo por la cabeza que su inuyasha se le estuviese prpoiendo.

(sacando una cajita de su bolsillo)- kag me harias el honor de convertite en una taisho?... tu serias mi esposa?-

-si...¡si,si! acepto ¡-

Al terminar de poner el anillo el peliplata la beso con mucho cariño siendo correspondido por ella y dejandose llevar por la situacion el beso se comenzo a volver masapasionado encontrandose luego recostados en la cama besandose comenzando una noche con mucha pasion.

A la mañana siguiente inuyasha desperto ya que,extrañamente, oia musica que provenia de la sala y casi como acto reflejo se volteo a su costado para ver si su ahora prometida se encotraba dormida llevandose la sorpresa de que esta no lo estaba y mas aun ella no se encontraba. Bajo las escaleras mientras tallaba sus ojos para poder ver mejor y se ncontro con la sala completamente limpia y con dos jovenes que bailaban y disfrutaban mientras limpiaban al ritmo de la musica.

-que feliz te has levantado esta mañana querida-

-eh?...inuyasha¡- y casi tirando todo lo que tenia a su paso la azabache corrio donde su amado plantandole el mas dulce de los besos.

-veo que te levantaste- dijo sonriendo la joven

-y tu porque estas tan contenta?- pregunto conociendo muy bien la respuesta, solo que al le encantaba saber que tenia la razon y no solo eso le encantaba que se lo dijeran.

-porque...-dandole un pequeño beso-vamos a...-

-casarnos?- dijo creyendo tener la respuesta

-nop...porque vamos a ser...-

-dile de una vez dijo una joven que por la impaciencia inuyasha sabia muy bien de quien se trataba, nada mas y nada menos que su hermana miku.

-si no me interrumpn capas que pueda decirle miku-

-jeje lo siento-

-que sucede aqui- dijo el ojidorado estando aun abrazado a su prometida.

-vamos a ser papas¡-

-!¿que?¡-


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Un recuerdo de hermanos.

Sessh pov's

Luego de salir de mi casa caminé un par de cuadras más, creo que han de haber sido dos mas o menos pero aún escuchaba como mis padres discutían y ademas me sentí mal porque deje solos a mis hermanos con esos otros hechos unas fieras. Así que mejor me volví para mi casa para ver en que podía ayudarlos pero cuando empecé a volverme estaba a solo dos metros de la puerta de mi casa y pude ver como mi madre salía con mi hermana llorando y a inuyasha solo le ví los ojos rojos pero al parecer no lloró, es posible que no lo hiciera ya que mi padre le debe haber dicho -¡Se un hombre inuyasha!- posiblemente ha de haber pasado así ya que mi padre nunca entendió el vínculo entre estos dos; le resté importancia al hecho de que mis padres se divorciarían y solo pensé en que de ahora en más debería vivir con mi padre ya que mi hermano me necesita y ademas porque yo jamas le fui de mucho agrado a mi madre, tal vez también sea por eso el hecho de que yo odie a toda criatura viviente en el planeta pero esa es otra historia de mi vida una a la cual no le doy importancia.  
Una vez estuve adentro de la mansión busqué con la mirada algo que me recordase a mi pequeña hermanita Miku pero no encontré nada, seguramente inuyasha ha de tener algo en su habitación, es posible que haya rescatado todo lo que quedó de ella y lo haya guardado luego le pediré por lo menos una foto de ella para tenerla en mi recamara y poder recordarla siempre que la necesite, pero no puedo seguir mostrandome débil debo ser fuerte y no lo ago por inuyasha lo ago porque de ser así el muy idiota creerá que lo quiero lo cual no es así pero mi padre está demasiado cegado como para cuidar de él y por desgracias es mi trabajo hacerlo ahora.

-¡Sesshomaru!- gritoun hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos tan amarillos como el oro y una personalidad dura, fuerte pero de gran corazón.

-Si padre que sucede-dijo sesshomaru sin girar para poder verlo ya que se disponía a irse al curto de su hermano antes de que su padre le llamase la atención.

-De ahora en másvivirás con migo y con tu hermano y si no te parece puedes irte con tu hermana y tu madre es tu desición, pero ten en cuenta que ya no serás bienvenido de la misma forma que siempre-

-No te preocupes padre me quedaré aquí con tigo y con mi hermano pero debo saber si tu me permitirás visitar a mi hermana- dije claro sin esperar la mejor de las respuetas pero debía saber si podría volver a ver a mi pequeña hermanita.

-Tendrás premitido ir a la casa de tu madre cuantas veces tu quieras pero debes saber que si inuyasha quiere acompañarte tu te le negarás y no darás esxplicaciones-

-Exijo saber porque, él también es su hermano y no lo puedo privar de nada ya que no soy su padre- ya cuando me privóde llevar a inuayasha me molesté no porque el niño me importase si no porque él no tiene derecho de privarle al idiota de inuyasha ver a su propia hermana es algo que no permitiría que pasara aunque desde el momento en que dije que sería frío con todos me dije a mi mismo que cuidaría de inuyasha es por eso que no le prehibiré verla.

-No es de tu incumbencia sesshomaru solo amoldate a mis órdenes y no agas nada estúpido de lo cual te puedas arrepentir-

-Claro que no padre-

-Ya puedes retirarte...-mientras sesshomaru comenzaba a caminar pensaba en lo dicho por su padre hasta que una última órden por parte de este lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Ah... por cierto Sesshomaru...-este voltea solo media cara-Avisale a tu hermano de esto yo debo hablar con Izayoi sobre lo ocurrido-

-Esta por hacero padre-

-Pués hazlo- sentenció con un grito donde por primra vez en mi vida sentí miedo de lo que pudiese ser capáz de hacer.

Subí al tercer piso donde se encontraba la habitacion de mi hermano. Poco a poco pude divisar que la última puerta que correspondía a la habitacion del engendro estaba habierta del todo se podían ver cosas tiradas fuera de la habtación; sonreí de lado pues sabía que estaba enojado es por eso que mis padres le dijern que podía tomar la habitación de arriba ya que conocían su temperamento, no meimportó en lo absoluto y seguí mi camino, entré al lugar el cual estaba completamente desordenado y ví que inuyasha estaba sentado en su cama con el rostro entre las manos y por lo visto me oyó entrar porque ma preguntó que quería, sabes para su edad, la cual nunca supe cual era, es bastnte maduro y seguro de si mismo.

-¿¡Qué quieres te pregunté!- reiteró su pregunta pero esta vez me gritó como si yo tuviese la cupa de lo que pasó.

-Mira pesazo de idiota yo no engo nada que ver con lo que ocurrió así que a mí no me grites y segundo...-cerré la puerta tras de mí

-Que es lo que haces-

-Nuestro padre me tiene prohibido llevarte con migo cada vez que yo visite a Miku pero te llevaré ya que no permitiré que algo tan estúpido como esto no te perminta ver a tu hermana-

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo para luego caer bruscamente al piso, creo que se desmalló o algo así; por eso fue que cuando vi que su cara golpearía el suelo corrí hacia él,cosa que yo todavía me cuestiono de donde hise eso, y lo tomo por los hombros y lo recste en su cama luego acomodé un poco el desastre que no era mucho y me fui dejandolo descansar luego de tanto lio y bueno claro un mar de emociones lo golpearan en la cara es por eso que no lo molesté más.  
Durante los siguientes tres días inuyasha no bajó ni una sola vez a comer ni nada era casi como si no estuviese, mi padre no se precató de esto ya que él se encontraba en la casa de su novio o mas bien dicho la madre de inuyasha, si así como lo oyen el es mi medio hermano o hermanastro es lo mismo (creo no se yo pienso que si) de todos modos aprendo a...que...quer...querer...quererlo, listo lo dije, de una forma u otra quiero al muy baka de inuyasha; le ruego a Kami que nadie me aya escuchado decir eso porque me muero juro me desaparezco de la fas de la tierra. En fin me harté de que el menso no bajase así que subí a verlo y me encontré con que estaba dormido y que su habitación estaba completamnte ordenada no como yo la había dejado estaba como el siempre la tiene sin una pelusa, saben muchas veces pensé que tiene un mambo en la cabza con respecto a la limpieza porque por donde pasa deja siempre limpio claro que yo no me gasto y dejo a la sirvientas encargarse de eso para eso se les paga o ¿no? Bueno despue de dejar una charola con la cena en la mesa de luz le tiré con un almohadón que encotré a su lado, lo desperté y para mi sorpresa no me tomo por el cuello como solía hacerlo en las mañanas cuando lo despertaba para irse al colegio pero claro no me lograba hacer daño alguno ya que yo soy mucho mas fuerte y poderoso que él y siempre lo tiraba contra la pared causando que se desperatara y se pudiea el uniforme y dejara de estar tirado en el piso.

-Buen día- dijo casi en un susurro a lo que yo no respondí y solamente me alejé diciendo

-come si no te quieres morir-

-que cariñoso eres hermano- se notaba que escupía sarcasmo prácticamente

-come- sentencié ara luego irme cerrando la puerta tras de mi

Fin sessh pov's.

(Bueno en esta parte contaré yo pero luego sessh toma preotagonismo otra vez -que bien que me des un respiro hablar tanto cansa- -ay no seas idiota sesshomaru- jejeej me parece que no esta coforme con que le robe el protagonismo por un rato ejeje)

En el cuerto de inuyasha...

-veo que medejó el desayuno, que raro no es normal en él, será mejor que baje ya van tre dias que no como y no veo la luz del sol-  
Pero su plan de bajar inmediatamente para caminar un poco por la ciudad se vió frustrado por una llamada telefónica de Irasue la madre de sesshomaru; al ver el identificador de llamada se heló como un cubito de hielo y con su mano tiritando atedió la llamada de aquella persona la cual le ocasionaba tanto miedo.

-¿s...si?

-hola inuyasha-

-ho...hola irasue-

-¿que te pasa pequeño?-

-eh? que sucede porque me llama a mi y no a sesshomaru-

-porque ya hablé con él y ahora quiero hablar con tigo-

-pero si yo casi ni la conozco-

-por eso mismo, miku me ha dicho que tu y ella se veian en la casa de tu madre es por eso que quiero que m digas donde vive tu madre-

-no te dire-

-porque mocoso insolente-

-porque no estas enderecho de venir a pedirme algo a mi sabiendo que no soy nada tuyo y no me puedes controlar-

-¿estas..seguro?-

-que quieres perder Irasue a que no tienes ni una pizca de control sobre mi-

-eso ya lo veremos mocoso idiota-

-ya dejate de molestar que estoy bastante ocupado como para prestarle atención a alguien tan desquisiado como tu asique con tu permiso esta conversación terminó- Y luego de sus últimas palabras colgó el celular dejando muy enojada a una mujer del otro lado, sin darle importancia quitó su remera dispuesto a cambiarse hasta que algo o mas bien alguien lo dejó helado..

-no puedo creer que a ti también te llamase- dijo sesshomaru saliendo de vaya a saber donde causando un escalofrío en la espalda desnuda del joven

-que quieres sessh, no estoy de humor ahora-

-genial porque yo tampoco solo venía a confirma mis sospechas sobre si mi madre también te llamó a ti-

-vete de mi cuarto y déjame en paz-

-como quieras hermanito- dijo casi como si lo cantase en un tono arrogante causando más enojo en el joven

-!que te vallas he dicho¡- esta vez ya no soportó más el cinismo de su hermano y le gritó levantándose de su cama

-¡a mi no me grites marsopa con hipo que yo solo vine a ver si estabas bien pedazo de imbecil¡-dijo dejando de lado la ``amabilidad´´ que tenía y mostró la preocupación que tenía por se medio-hermano  
-escúchame…me harté de que me maltrates cuando yo soy el que se esta preocupando por ti ahora que el muy estupido de nuestro padre esta cegado y no le importamos ¿sabes? Espero lo tengas en cuenta hermano porque no siempre seré bueno y…- pero algo que ni siquiera yo me esperaba pasó, inuyasha entendió por lo que sesshomaru estaba pasando al cuidar de si mismo y de él ya que jamás fue muy fraternal que digamos pero aún así lo intentó y por lo que se veía le estaba yendo muy bien. Sesshomaru correspondió al abrazo de su hermano muy tímidamente ya que nunca en su vida recibió muestras de afecto de ese tipo siempre una simple felicitación por su buena labor pero solo hasta ahí. Dejando las ``cursilerías´´ de lado tal y como sesshomaru decía cortó esa pequeña muestra de afecto entre hermanos para luego decir:

-a las ocho es la cena te quiero sentado en la mesa para esa hora-

-si- fue lo único que el ojidorado menor pudo articular para luego volverse hacia su cama y recostarse un rato más y así pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Ya eran las ocho e inuyasha se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina sintiendo un gran silencio en la casa hasta que el timbre lo sacó de su pensar cuando abrió la puerta pudo observar a su hermano con tres cajas de pizza y una bolsa con DVD's a lo cual el la interrogante por parte de ambos no se hizo esperar:

-y bien me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar mirándome como si fuese un no se que-

-Ehhhh… si lo siento pero para que son todas estas pizzas y películas-

-porque dentro de quince minutos viene Rin y tiene pensado traer una amiga-

-no estoy de buenas para esto y…- pero un timbre no dejó terminar a inu y causó una sonrisita arrogante en los labios de su hermano

-!Hola amor¡- dijo eufórica Rin al ver a sesshomaru y besando a su novia dejó que entraran ella y la supuesta ``amiga´´ de Rin.

-inu… no me vas a saludar-

-Ehhhh?... miku?-

-si tonto quien mas-

-miku¡- dijo corriendo por las escaleras saltando los últimos diez escalos para luego abalanzarse sobre su hermanita y abrazarla muy fuerte para luego besar su cabeza ya que él era considerablemente mas alto que ella

-por fin te vuelvo a ver hermanita-

-te quiero mucho inuyasha-

-ejem ¡… vamos a ver películas nosotros tres porque inuyasha dijo que estaba con ganas de hacer na…-

-si pero cambié de parecer a último momento- dijo seguro de sus palabras pasando su brazo por el hombro de su hermana.  
Pasaron la noche hasta las tres de la madrugada viendo películas comiendo pizza y de a ratos llamando nuevamente al delivery para que traiga una dos pizzas mas de muzzarella y palmitos con golf (mmmmmm mis favoritas)  
Eran ya las tres treinta de la madrugada y en una sala se podía observar a un grupo de jóvenes dormidos profundamente mientras un TV se encontraba aun proyectando películas. Una de las parejas se encontraba abrazada muy cariñosamente mientras que otra estaba tirada cabeza abajo mostrando ``restos´´ de la competencia de a ver quien aguantaba mas de cabeza pero pobres los dos se durmieron dos minutos después de empezar la competencia. Esa misma mañana cuando unos tímidos rayos de sol despertaban a dos hermanos de un muy buen merecido sueño, ambos se levantaron y se pusieron a preparar el desayuno. Con el ruido proveniente de la cocina sesshomaru fue el primero en despertar viendo a su alrededor que la sala estaba vacía y solo estaban él y su querida rin a lo que encontró la oportunidad perfecta para robar un beso de los dulces labios de su amada a la cual no le pudo demostrar su cariño durante toda la velada ya que sus molestos hermanos con bada roce, con cada beso de sus labios los muy mamertos hacían una molesta burla en contra de él a lo cual en algunas rin no podía evitar reír. No lo pensó dos veces y tomó delicadamente entre sus manos el fino rostro de la joven que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su fornido pecho, y besó con ímpetu los labios finos y dulces de su amada a la cual al sentir esos fríos labios sobre los de ella no pudo evitar sonreír y corresponder de la misma forma al beso que le era entregado; comenzó a sentir dos miradas sobre ellos pero no le dio importancia hasta que escuchó a sus hermanos hacer una escena donde representaban con boberías la relación amorosa.

-ahhh mi querido sesshomaru bésame ¡-

-te amo mí querida rin- dijeron ambos comenzando a simular un beso de forma totalmente retorcida y graciosa causando que el ojidorado mayor gruñera y dejara de hacer lo que hacía para comenzar a perseguir a su hermano por toda la sala.

-ALTO- gritaron miku y rin al unisón dejando ver la escena de que inuyasha tomaba por el brazo a sesshomaru para safarse de su agarre mientras que el Taisho mayor lo tomaba por el cuello poniendo a inuyasha de mil colores.

-bájalo sessh- dijo rin casi saliendo de sus cavales al ver la violencia entre los hermanos

-no-

-que lo bajes he dicho- pronunció de manera perversa mientras un aura obscura la envolvía, a lo que sesshomaru solo reaccionó soltando a su hermanito y yendo hacia donde su novia estaba para mirarla con ojos de perrito y de esa forma intentar bajar los humos de la pelinegra.  
-tengo mucho sueño vayamos a dormir para así poder salir a la noche ya que no me quedaré mucho en hokaiddo- dijo una peliplata bostezando

-claro vamos miku- dijo inu dirigiéndose ambos a la habitación del antes mencionado.

-nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo- dijo seductoramente dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras

-no creo estoy demasiado cansada para hacer algo así que vamos a dormir-dijo remarcando el dormir pero para cuando quiso terminar su oración unos fuertes brazos la rodearon y unos fríos labios la besaron tiernamente mostrándole amor, pasión y lujuria acompañada de deseo.

-vamos sessh- dijo con tono deseoso por más

Ajenos a todo lo que en la planta baja ocurría un par de hermanos se encontraba tirados en la amplia cama mirando hacia el techo de esta donde se podía apreciar un hermoso cuadro de ellos dos cuando tenía cuatro años y los habían llevado por primera vez a una feria

-sabes que no me quedaré mucho en hokaiddo…verdad ¿inu?-

-si, lo se pero por ahora solo quiero disfrutar que estés aquí con migo y que te mantendrás en contacto con migo y no me dejarás de escribir nunca, por mas lejos que estemos-

-lo prometo hermanito- y finalizando así su platica ambos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos.

Durante mucho tiempo ambos hermanos se escribieron cartas y estas fueron respondidas hasta que un día esas cartas dejaron de llegar por parte de ambos ya que sus padres descubrieron que ellos aún compartían sus vidas ya fuese cerca o lejos la última carta que inuyasha recuerda, ya que todas las otras fueron quemadas, es solo una parte, pequeña pero como dicen algo es algo…

``_no dejemos que una pelea ajena a nuestra vida nos separe, recuerda que siempre te tendré en mi corazón y tu en el tuyo… te quiere siempre miku hatsune´´_


End file.
